Confesiones en el Gran Comedor
by azaak
Summary: Harry confiesa en medio del Gran Comedor que el besaria a Hermione. ¿Que consecuencias traera esto? Reto de LPdF. Oneshort HHr.


_Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy otra vez con otro desafió de LPDF, esta vez es el desafió 40 impuesto por MTV58, por lo tanto la idea es suya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo le he dado forma a la historia._

_El desafío era el siguiente:_

_DESAFÍO 40_

_Los estudiantes se encuentran en el Gran Comedor, por X o Y razón, Harry y Hermione tiene un pequeño "accidente", uno con el otro, es fundamental que sea una GRAN bañazo, vergüenza, humillación... _

Provocando que estén el resto del dia, avergonzados (obviamente), tímidos y bastante inseguros, pero la mejor parte, es que tal "percance" sea... La chispa para encender el fuego que desde hace tiempo reprimían

Originando, que al final del dia uno de ellos, llegue a cierto limite, tanto que no puedan resistirse mas.

_Espero que os guste y dejéis vuestra opinión._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quiero dedicarselo a MTV58 que es la persona que ha propuesto el reto y por lo tanto la que ganó el reto 39, consideralo como un regalo por haber ganado. También a Yami natasha, missyumikov, arcueid27granger, hadita1991, UsagiPotter, .o0Neleb0o. por haberme animado tanto en mi reto anterior, muchas gracias.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONFESIONES EN EL GRAN COMEDOR**

El Gran Comedor era un hervidero de gente yendo y viniendo. Por todos lados la gente reía, comía, charlaba,… y no era para menos porque a pesar de ser las 7:30 de la mañana, era viernes y eso se notaba en el ambiente.

Sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, dos chicos de sexto charlaban animadamente.

-¡Eh chicos¿Habéis visto que guapa está hoy Nancy?

-Nancy Carter era una chica de Ravenclaw de grandes ojos negros y lisa melena morena, que en e último año se había desarrollado atrayendo las miradas de todo el sector masculino, cosa que no le desagradaba lo más mínimo.

-Ya lo creo Dean. Esta más guapa cada dia. – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Buenos días chicos – dijo Hermione haciendo su aparición en el Gran Comedor – ya podéis dejar de babear, vuestra amiguita se ha ido ya – continuó molesta.

-No te enfades de buena mañana, si es guapa no lo podemos ignorar.

-Si, pero no hace falta que beséis el suelo detrás de ella.

-Lo que pasa es que estás celosa, porque sabes que tú no le gustarías a nadie.

-La verdad es que es algo que no me preocupa.

-Porque sabes que yo tengo razón.

-Pues eso no es lo que pensaba Víctor Krum – la cara del ojiazul cambió súbitamente dejando paso a una de total enfado.

-Él no cuenta, solo se acercó a ti para ganar a Harry.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? Pues déjame decirte que aún nos escribimos.

-Por mucho que te escribas con él no creo que seas capaz de gustarle, ni a él ni a nadie.

-Ron, no le gustas a la gente solo por tu aspecto.

-Y no creo que nadie en su sano juicio fuera capaz de besarte.

A estas alturas casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor estaba pendiente de la discusión del pelirrojo y la castaña, que estaba poco a poco subiendo de intensidad.

El ojiverde, harto de oírlos pelearse iba a pedirles que pararan, cuando escuchó la última frase del pecoso e inmediatamente saltó para defender a su amiga.

-Yo lo haría – dijo convencido y captando la atención de sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué tu harías que? – dijo confuso el Weasley.

-¡Que yo si besaría a Hermione! – dijo un poco más fuerte de la cuenta y levantadote inconscientemente.

Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio mirando al niño-que-vivió. Poco a poco los murmullos fueron llenando otra vez la sala y lentamente el muchacho se sentó y miro a su alrededor. El pelirrojo se había quedado con la boca abierta y no podía moverse de la impresión, la ojimiel miraba hacia su plato con las mejillas totalmente rojas, los de Slytherin le miraban con una mezcla de asco y diversión, los profesores intentaban disimular que todo era normal, pero algunos como Hagrid no lo lograban y se dedicaban a mirar a Harry con una sonrisa, y el resto de los estudiantes cuchicheaba y lo miraba sin preocuparse por ser discretos.

El pobre chico solo deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra¿Por qué tenia que meterse en las discusiones de sus amigos si siempre acababa él sufriendo las consecuencias? Por suerte el timbre sonó en ese instante y se precipitó a clase de Trasformaciones.

Para su desgracia el resto de la mañana siguió igual. Todo el mundo cuchicheando por donde el pasaba, los de Slytherin riéndose de él y por razones obvias, no se atrevía a mirar a su amiga a la cara y mucho menos a hablarle.

Por lo menos Ron, después de recuperarse de la impresión, cosa que le llevó la clase de Trasformaciones entera, se colocó en medio de los dos y actuó lo más normal posible. Aunque así aún se notaba la tensión, los dos agradecieron los esfuerzos de su amigo.

A la hora del almuerzo siguieron aguantando los murmullos de sus compañeros y se armaron de paciencia para ir a la doble clase de pociones con Snape y los de Slytherin que tenían a continuación.

-Hoy haremos la poción "matalobos" y os pondréis por parejas que yo haré – sonrió con malicia – Parkinson con Patil, Brown con Blaise, Potter con Malfoy

-Profesor – dijo el rubio de ojos grises con una sonrisa malvada- creo que Potter debería ir con Granger, ya que se le a declarado esta mañana.

Snape sonrió, le había encantado la idea de Malfoy de hacerlos sentir incómodos y que fallaran la poción.

-Señor Malfoy, creo que tiene razón, no se puede separar a la parejita feliz. – los de Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas y, por primera vez, algunos de Gryffindor sonrieron ante la ocurrencia de su profesor. – Potter póngase con Granger, y usted Weasley con Malfoy.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes que habían aparecido en la pizarra sin mirarla. Por su parte ella intentaba concentrarse en leer la poción en su libro.

Comenzaron cortando las raíces de mandrágora, pero al coger la última sus manos se rozaron y se miraron sonrojados por unos instantes. Quitaron rápidamente las manos y apartaron precipitadamente la mirada del otro.

Ni siquiera una poción con Neville había resultado tan difícil, ya que estaban tan pendientes el uno del otro que no estaban prestando la atención necesaria a la poción. Al final, el tono azul humeante que tenia que adquirir la poción fue reemplazado, para satisfacción de Snape, por un tono violeta con borbotones. En un intento desesperado Hermione trató de arreglarlo, pero solo consiguió ponerse más nerviosa y derramar un poco en la túnica de Seammus. Cuando terminó la clase recogió sus cosas y salió como un rayo directa hacia la biblioteca.

-Oye Harry – dijo Ron desde la puerta – te vienes a entrenar un rato al campo de quidditch.

-Si, ya voy – la verdad es que un poco de de deporte le vendría bien para despejarse y relajarse del horrible día que había tenido.

Después de una sesión de intenso entrenamiento se sentía mucho mejor y decidió quedarse un rato más disfrutando de la ducha.

Cuando hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor para la cena todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él y lo acompañaron durante todo el recorrido hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Comprobó con alivio que Hermione no estaba allí, habría cenado antes para evitar la situación que él estaba viviendo. No comió mucho y decidió retirarse pronto a dormir y olvidar ese horrible día.

Al llegar a la Sala Común comprobó, para su alivio, que estaba vacía. Con un profundo suspiro se dejó caer en uno de los sofás a disfrutar de la tranquilidad antes de que se llenara de gente.

Por otro lado, Hermione intentaba concentrarse en su lectura, pero con tanto cuchicheo era imposible y la señora Pince había salido a cenar. Decidió que continuaría su lectura en la Sala Común¿Quién iba a haber allí a estas horas?

Cuando atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda se encontró con la persona que había estado evitando durante todo el día y a la que en esos momentos menos deseaba ver.

Harry se encontraba sentado en el sofá con su mirada esmeralda fija en ella. Le aguantó la mirada mientras notaba como su cara adquiría un tono rosado debido a la vergüenza.

El chico se levantó y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. No podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que hablar con él y no prolongar más esta absurda situación.

-Harry – lo llamó suavemente. El paró, pero no volteó. – solo quería darte las gracias por haberme defendido esta mañana en el desayuno.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, Ron se estaba ensañando contigo.

-Dudó si zanjar así la conversación o preguntarle lo que la estaba volviendo loca todo el día y se moría por saber. Al final las palabras brotaron inconscientemente de su boca.

-Lo que has dicho hoy en el gran Comedor ¿Lo has dicho de verdad? – por fin él volteó y la encaró de frente.

-¿Lo de que sí yo te besaría? – Dijo bajando la cabeza – Si, lo he dicho de verdad.

-¿Y que esperas para hacerlo? – cuando levantó la cabeza unos labios se precipitaron contra los suyos sin darle tiempo a replicar y por fin pudo sentir el sabor de Hermione Granger en su propia piel.

Se separaron lentamente y sonrieron sonrojados. Al mirarse a los ojos no pudieron evitar el impulso de repetirlo con más intensidad y se fundieron en un nuevo beso lleno de pasión.

Así, abrazados como estaban, entregándose el uno al otro en ese beso, empezó a entrar gente por el retrato parándose a mirar el espectáculo que allí se encontraba.

-¡Haber, por favor, despejar la sala que hay personas que necesitan pasar!

Al oír los gritos del pelirrojo se separaron bruscamente y comprobaron con horror y vergüenza que todos les miraban.

-Vaya Harry, nunca más te podré en duda cuando hagas revelaciones de ese tipo. Pero la próxima vez ir a un lugar más privado.

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron, había merecido la pena la inapropiada intervención del moreno delante de todo el colegio.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno esto es todo lo que he podido hacer estando hasta el cuello de exámenes, pero no podía perderme este reto. La verdad es que ha quedado un poco corto, pero no podia explayarme mucho con todo lo que tengo para estudiar._

_Espero que os guste y gracias por leer._

_Un besazo_

**Lucy**


End file.
